


red

by harryblows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Deepthroating, M/M, Red hair!kink, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, red haired!louis, teasing!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryblows/pseuds/harryblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a tease and Louis' hair is red and maybe, just maybe Harry has a thing for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad and really really short and i'm really sorry but i just had to do it

“Wow, I’m used to you being a constant tease,” a sweaty and exhausted Louis said as he grabbed a water bottle “but today, for God’s sake Harry.” 

The only answer he got was a grinning and triumphant Harry. Louis just laughed and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his now red quiff. This one had been probably one of the most difficult concerts for him. It wasn’t because of nerves or tiredness. It was just that maybe this time Harry’d spent literally all the gig whispering sexual things to Louis. Not that he didn’t like it, because he certainly loved it. But holding a boner for an hour and a half in front of more than six hundred people is not that easy.

They walked to that kind of rest room they’d always find in any place they gave a gig, in which they shared the best moments with the other three boys.  Louis let himself fall into the couch and a sigh came out of his thin lips.

“Had a harsh night? Didn’t you?” Harry breathed with a cheeky smile still plastered on his face as he lifted Louis’ feet so he could sit right next to him.

Louis bit his lip trying to somehow avoid the pink in his cheeks. “You think you’re funny, don’t ya?”

“Well, I know you think I am.” Replied a still cocky Harry, while he traced circles on Louis’ ankles. Louis loved the feel of Harry’s touch in his skin and this wasn’t an exception, but the sexual tension was now in the air and he didn’t know how much more time he could be able to stand it.

“Haz I –it’s not the time you –“ Louis mumbled almost shaking as Harry’s fingers traveled up his leg “the boys could come in in any minute –you should –“. He couldn’t continue because all that came out of his mouth when Harry’s hand arrived to his thigh and squeezed his bulge, was a very loud moan.

When he could realize, Harry was above him, his greenish eyes now full with lust staring at him and a devilish smile occupying at least half of his face.  He felt a shiver run through his spine and he wished he hadn’t because somehow Harry noticed and that made his smile even bigger.  Harry leaned in more, their lips almost brushing. “I know you want it. Your body is screaming for it.” He whispered.  Louis nervously licked his lips but still didn’t move. “You look so pretty with your red hair. Let me make you feel good. I want to make your hair a mess as you cry my name. Let me. Please.” Harry whispered on Louis’ ear, and now Louis could also catch a bit of desperation in his voice. And he would have made fun of Harry’s kink for his red hair but then Harry licked his earlobe and fuck he did know him. So he just nodded.

Harry kicked a chair to block the door and leaned in to roughly kiss Louis impressively at the same time. The kiss was a mess, tongues and teeth and moans and Harry’s large hands all over Louis hair but they couldn’t care less. They were making out on a couch and their friends and even management were probably meters from them but, again, they couldn’t care less.

They broke the kiss to breathe but in seconds Harry’s now swollen lips and tongue were already in Louis’ neck probably leaving a bruise. Hands playing with the hem of Louis’ tee slowly still teasing.  “Such a fucking tease” Louis mumbled. And Harry’s laugh echoed in the room as he quickly got rid of the fucking tees that were really unnecessary now. His long fingers got to Louis’ jeans zipper as his mouth left a trail of wet kisses on Louis' bare stomach. Harry took off his boyfriend's pants and boxers all at once. “You’re gorgeous” Harry breathed as he put his hands in his own trousers. “Wait” a blushed Louis said “let me”. Harry frowned, but he understood as soon as Louis stood up and got rid of his jeans. Harry couldn't do anything more than blush and shrug at Louis expression when he realized Harry wasn’t wearing underwear and he was more than just _hard_.  

“You are going to enjoy the view” Louis whispered as he kneeled and sharply separated Harry’s long legs. He played with the tip of Harry’s cock and squeezed his balls knowing exactly what his boyfriend liked. He licked the tip like it was a lollipop before suddenly introducing all his length in his mouth. Harry certainly knew Louis’ deep-throating ability but he also knew he enjoyed it more every fucking time. Harry run his hands through Louis’ hair and bitted his lip trying to repress his moans. He _really_ was enjoying the sight.

He felt as he was going to explode so he took his cock out of Louis’ mouth.  “Not yet.” He said as he grabbed Louis’s chin and kissed him this time, quieter and sweeter. He broke the kiss as he spoke “Now move that pretty ass of yours to the couch.” Louis nodded and obeyed. “On four.” And he obeyed again.

Harry parted Louis ass with his hands and licked his arsehole without a warning, which made Louis quiver. He did it one more time before inserting his tongue in it. Louis swearing turned him on even more. Louis was sweating and yelling Harry’s name as he tongue-fucked him. “Harry –Jesus fucking Christ –I’m going to –“And as soon as Harry heard it, he removed his tongue. “No, wait.” Harry ordered andsoftly moved Louis' body so he was now looking at his face.”I want to be looking at you.” Louis nodded once again with watery and almost transparent eyes as Harry parted his legs. He kissed from the tip of his cock to his red fringe and turned back to lick those thin and pretty lips again.

He slowly inserted his cock in Louis’ arsehole. “Fuck,” Harry muttered “you’re still tight.”

Louis just closed his eyes as the thrusts became faster.  “Let me see those beautiful eyes, please.” Harry breathed. Louis opened his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. Harry half smiled and leaned in to kiss the tear.

“Shit –Harry, I can’t –I can’t handle it anymore.” Louis spluttered. Then Harry breathed a sort of _I love you_ in his ear followed by a last and hard thrust that made them come at the same time. Harry filling Louis and Louis all over their stomachs.  Harry pecked Louis’ lips before pulling out of him. Louis just smiled and whispered an _I love you too_ on Harry’s neck.

They cuddled on the sofa chests rising, breathes still agitated; without caring about the chair on the floor, the cum all over them and the sofa and the mess they were themselves. Until they heard a knock on the door.  “Is there someone in there?” said a thick voice. Louis and Harry’s eyes widened. Louis shouted a _yes just wait_ as Harry cleaned himself with some tissues he quickly found and put his clothe on. And Louis did the same as Harry cleaned the sofa. They finally opened the door to a laughing and loud Niall.

He sat on another couch as the other two boys arrived to the room.  “Oh my god, this room smells like sex. _You_ fucked here. Did I interrupt ya’?” Niall shouted and Zayn and Liam blushed and Louis and Harry blushed.

 “What? No!” Harry replied doing his best try of a serious face (which was not good at all). “But you are just blushing" Niall replied with his thick accent, "and look at Louis’ hair -for God’s sake!” 

“Harry likes my hair. Don’t you?” Louis said this time raising his eyebrows while laughing along the other boys at a Harry who was almost sinking in the sofa with cheeks pinker than his big and swollen lips.  


End file.
